The performance of a variety of monitoring systems may be affected by where a sensor or its parts are placed relative to a target that is being monitored. For example, certain monitoring systems may require a sensor to be in physical contact with a target and may further require a part (e.g., a power or data cable) to be connected from a sensor to a monitoring device. Installing sensor parts in a baby crib may be contrary to expert advice to keep the baby crib free of such objects (e.g., based on the sensor parts constituting a strangulation or suffocation hazard). Alternatively, the sensor may require wireless communication between a sensor and a monitoring device, thereby introducing potentially harmful or interfering communication waves (e.g., radio frequency waves, microwave communication waves, etc.) in close vicinity to the baby, another target of the monitoring system, or other electronic equipment.